1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to scanner devices, and particularly, to a scanner device having fewer elements, and a scanning method using the scanner device.
2. Description of Related Art
Scanners have become more popular. However, a scanner usually needs an assistant computer to transmit a scanned image data to other computers. For example, there is usually one scanner for use in a company, in which U disks are forbidden. Accordingly, the assistant computer is needed to work with the scanner to transmit the image data to other computers.
However, the assistant computer only transmits image data, and other functions of the assistant computer are not in use. Accordingly, the assistant computer is being wasted.
Therefore, what is needed is a scanner device that can overcome the described limitations.